Quatre, an Author?
by cherry-cherry-girl
Summary: Quatre writes an "interesting" story and decided to read it to the boys...


Quatre, an Author ****

Quatre, an Author?

Hey! Well I don't own gundamwing and all that stuff ok? Ok. I DON'T own anything! Not Coke not nothing! Except the story Quatre writes…now that's pure me…uh…er….i mean it's all Quatre…he wrote it really! Ok, now don't cry! It's ok! Aw damnit!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

Wufei, Trowa, Duo and Heero were all sitting in the tv room, of their shared apartment. Duo, Wufei, and Heero were watching the game on TV and Trowa was reading a book. 

"Hey, does anybody know where Quatre got off to?" Trowa asked looking up from his book.

"Yeah, he hasn't been here for hours, I wonder what he's doing?" Wufei said, not taking his eyes off the TV. 

"Meh, he'll be fine." Duo shrugged. Quatre came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen holding a pile of papers.

"Hey Quatre! we were just wondering what you were doing." Duo said looking over his shoulder. 

"Really? Oh, um…I was writing something." Quatre mumbled as he took an apple out of the fruit bowl. 

"Writing? I didn't know you wrote." Heero said looking over in Quatre's direction.

"Oh, I don't, it's my first story…I don't know if it's any good or anything…" Quatre blushed.

"Really? Hey man! Let's hear it!" Duo said jumping over the couch and walking up to Quatre.

"No. that's ok, it's not that good, really." Quatre said trying to hide the papers from Duo.

"Come on! Read it to us!" Duo whined and tried to grab the papers.

"Yeah, come on Quatre, I want to hear it." Wufei said.

"well…ok…fine, but I'm warning you it's not that good." Quatre agreed and walked over to the couch. Heero turned off the TV and Duo came and sat down after getting himself a coke.

"Ok, but remember it's my first try." Quatre said as he stood in front of the group.

"Ok, ok. Go on." Duo urged him on. Quatre looked down at his papers and began to read.

"_A boy, about the age of fifteen, walked into a dark, stale cave. His name was Hyte, and he had short blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He walked into this cave of darkness, where evil lurks in every corner. He walked in, on his own free will. I n the center of the chamber, a shaft of light fell on top of a box. A square box without any openings. A solid, black, box. Hyte approached this box, his innocence in his hands. He stood before this box, this gateway to all that is evil, and he placed his hand on the box. It was warm. A calm vibration echoed from the very core of the box. A heartbeat. An irregular, evil, heartbeat, that grew stronger and Louder with every beat. Hyte, his hand still on this box, felt the pressure build within him. Until he felt as if he may explode. The pounding battered his insides as the pressure build to a climax. Then it stopped. All was silent. Hyte took back his hand, innocence gone, and watched the box. Suddenly a searing pain enveloped his left eye. A burning hell raged in his eye. The pounding began again, this time it's core lay in the left eye of Hyte's face. A sound not of this earth ripped out of Hyte's gaping mouth. A sound of extreme pain as his left pupil exploded. His eye, was not. It was black and sightless and filled Hyte with an absolute rage for all mankind. Then all was silent again. And the box spoke. "Hyte! Thou art the chosen one!" Hyte gritted his teeth. The voice of the box was hideous. It's evil dripped from it's words. Hyte was about to speak when he hear a tiny tinkling of bells. The tiniest sound, thought to be just an echo. He listened as the sound grew and grew until it was a caterwauling of many bells. A sound that hurt his very soul. Hyte rushed to the box. "What is that sound that hurts me so? What is the evil tintinnabulation?!" Hyte shouted over the ringing. The box replied, "that is a sphere. The very being of you, the sound of your aching soul. It will not stop until you kill all your enemies. KILL them all! TAKE their lives! DEATH IS THE ANSWER!!!" Hyte stood, taking his sword, and sought out his enemies. He slashed their chests with his sword, took their very souls and condemned them to hell. While the box was with him, all the while shouting "KILL! KILL! DEATH IS THE ANSWER!" When the dust finally settled and his last foe fell, the ringing stopped. All was silent. The realization of what he did came crashing down on Hyte. He took his sword as he realized the innocence he lost, and sliced his own neck. When he fell, all that was standing on that field of death, was the box. A hideous laughter came from the box. It echoed around the world, spreading evil wherever it was heard. The solidity of the box shimmered and changed then. A beautiful lady in black stepped out of the box and cackled evilly. She walked off to admire her evil works on the world. And that's how evilness spread throughout the world."_

Quatre took a deep breath in. Everyone was silent, and staring blankly at Quatre. Suddenly Duo spat out the coke that was in his mouth and erupted into loud laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!" Duo laughed, making Quatre blush.

"It was…an interesting story Quatre…" Trowa said, still staring at Quatre.

"yes, very interesting." Heero said cautiously. 

"I don't see why the evil guy had to be an onna." Wufei grumbled.

"Well, I just thought having a women as the evil one would be good." Quatre said still blushing.

"Well no complaints in the Duo department! I LOVED IT!" Duo said, still laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell off the couch. Heero kicked him.

"ouch haha what hahah was that for? hahaha" Duo said in between fits of laughter.

"Omae o Korosu Maxwell." Heero mumbled. Quatre was still blushing.

"no I was good Quatre, really, we just…didn't expect that to come from you…" Trowa said to the crimson Quatre.

"Really?" Quatre looked up hopefully.

"yeah it was good, just, unexpected." Heero said.

"You know, I think I'M going to go write a story now!" Duo said jumping up.

"No, don't. I'll kill you if you do Maxwell." Wufei said standing.

"You guys liked it?" Quatre asked them again. A chorus of yes's came from the group. Quatre's eyes went all big and kawaii.

"I'll go write another one right now! I have tons of ideas!" Quatre said and then ran back up to his room to write another "story."

"Now THIS should be interesting." Duo said sitting back down on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.

"yes, very interesting." Trowa said, and smirked…a thing Trowa NEVER does.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Quatre writing something like THAT? Who knew? Well, I'm sure his next one will be good too…as a coaster. Don't get me wrong…I mean Quatre I'm sure would make a very good writer…but…no…it's just wrong….not writing something like that….*shudder* 


End file.
